I got you
by Prinkipissa Andreaz
Summary: Algunas veces para triunfar necesitas cambiar de cambiar de objetivo, pero en otras, solo necesitas cambiar la técnica.


_**Pareja: **_

Marthaniel

_**Fecha de creación:**_

04 de junio de 2019

_**Fecha de publicación:**_

08 de junio de 2019

* * *

Ralló la hoja con furia pese a estar escribiendo con lápiz, dio vuelta a la página, intentando escribir otra vez la escena, pero terminó arrancando la hoja y arrojándola detrás suyo con un bufido. Soltó un suspiro frustrado mirando al techo en busca de inspiración.

\- ¿En qué piensas esta vez? -preguntó alguien junto a su oído.

Dio un salto en su silla, dando un leve grito de sorpresa. Miró a su izquierda encontrándose con Nathaniel inclinado con curiosidad.

\- ¿Cuándo entraste? -preguntó nervioso.

\- Hace un minuto, más o menos. -respondió incorporándose-. Toqué, pero no respondiste, así que entré. -continuó indiferente, sentándose en la cama del pelinegro-. ¿En qué trabajas? ¿Es algo del comic?

\- No. -negó poniéndose de pie-. Estoy trabajando en una nueva historia, necesitaba escribirla porque no podía concentrarme en el comic. -dijo mirando a Nat, sintiendo algo de culpa por no trabajar en su proyecto, aunque este solo le lanzó una sonrisa comprensiva pues ya sabía como era el moreno cuando se le ocurría una nueva historia-. Pero resultó peor, porque me quede atorado en una escena.

\- ¿De qué?

\- De baile. -respondió el pelinegro sentándose junto a él con su cuaderno en manos, revisando una vez más su escrito esperando poder hacerlo bien esta vez.

\- ¿No sabes bailar?

\- No sé describir una escena de baile. -respondió frustrado acostándose en la cama-. En mi cabeza lo veo todo perfecto, pero cuando lo escribo me parece extraño, como si no encajaran los movimientos de los personajes.

\- Me enseñas, igual y puedo ayudar. -ofreció el pelirrojo sonriendo.

Marc pensó en la oferta, podía mostrarle solo la parte de la escena en cuestión, evitando que leyera el resto antes de que estuviera listo; sin embargo, parte del problema es que el baile no parecía encajar con el resto del desarrollo y no era que no la introdujera correctamente simplemente que no cerraba la historia como le gustaría. Su principal duda venía de que nunca mostraba a nadie sus borradores, ya bastante trabajo le costaba mostrar la versión final como para que alguien leyera algo sin terminar, pero así jamás acabaría con esto.

\- De acuerdo. -respondió con duda comenzando a pasar las páginas hasta el inicio de la historia, sin embargo, una mano sobre la suya lo detuvo.

\- No tienes que mostrarme todo, con el borrador de la escena basta. -Marc negó con la cabeza terminando de pasar las páginas.

\- Necesitas leer todo, creo. -dijo dándole la libreta.

Marc miró leer a Nathaniel, conteniendo las ganas de arrebatarle el cuaderno, después de todo debía acostumbrarse a esto pues no siempre podría darle las versiones finales de la historia del comic.

\- Creo que vi el problema. -murmuró el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie, confundiendo al pelinegro.

\- ¿Cuál? -preguntó cuando lo tuvo en frente.

\- Mira. -dijo tirando de su mano poniéndolo en pie. Cuando lo logró rodeo la cintura del pelinegro acercándolo más, Marc se sonrojó por ello y se sostuvo del cuello de Nathaniel-. Cuando bailas esta postura es muy íntima y por eso es considerada tan romántica. -explicó en voz baja, casi en un susurro-. Sin embargo, lo que tú quieres en la historia es mostrar como inició la relación de los personajes, ¿cierto?

Marc solo asintió, demasiado avergonzado para hablar. Nathaniel lo soltó, sacando su teléfono de su mochila y, tras buscar un minuto, reprodujo una canción lenta, la clase de melodía perfecta para el baile romántico que Marc quería. Con la canción reproduciéndose se acercó al pelinegro nuevamente y tendiéndole la mano, preguntó:

\- ¿Bailas?

Marc tomó su mano y fue guiado por Nat hacia el centro del cuarto. Se colocaron en la posición clásica de baile, comenzando a bailar.

\- ¿Sabes? -dijo de pronto el pelirrojo-. Bailar no es distinto de escribir. -dio una vuelta al pelinegro-. El inició se trata de conocer a tu pareja o a tus personajes, medirlos y ponerlos a prueba. Poco a poco, lento como la melodía del baile. -se separaron un poco, para luego volver a juntarse-. Al principio puede ser extraño, incomodo, pero conforme avanza el baile y se conocen, las cosas fluyen de mejor forma.

\- ¿Ahora eres un escritor experto? -preguntó en broma Marc, tratando de relajarse.

\- No es distinto de dibujar. También es un proceso lento no puedes hacer trazos apresurados o te arriesgas a arruinarlo. -respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa-. Ese es tu problema, estableciste bien todo lo anterior al baile, dejaste que la relación progresara; sin embargo, aún les falta la confianza para dar el último paso. Para eso es el baile, ¿no? -cuestionó dándole una nueva vuelta a Marc, quedando este de espaldas, sostenido en sus brazos y obligado a confiar en él al bailar por su cuarto-. Necesitas que sea algo lento, que los haga acercarse. -dijo dándole vuelta lentamente-. Para que cuando terminen en la posición que tú querías. -continuó poco a poco acercándolo y por ello obligándolo a abrazarlo-. Pase lo que tenga que pasar. -susurró cerca suyo, mirándolo a los ojos.

Un segundo después Marc cerraba sus ojos lentamente al tiempo que saboreaba los labios de Nathaniel sobre los suyos.

* * *

**Hacía tiempo que quería escribir algo de esta ship y al fin pude.**

**¿Les gusto?**

**El título, para el que no sepa inglés, significa _te tengo_. Se lo puse por una canción homónima de Bebe Rexha, aunque lo único que comparten es el nombre porque esta canción no fue lo que me inspiró a escribir esto, solo me dio la idea para el título. Básicamente por esto:**

_**Solo quiero conocerte.**_

_**Cuéntame tus secretos,**_

_**veo que lo necesitas.**_

T_**e tengo.**_

_**Dime lo que estás pensando,**_

_**siempre pensando de más.**_

**Técnicamente los versos están sacados de contexto, pero mientras escribía no sé porque me dio por leer la letra de la canción y estos versos medio quedaban con la historia, y es un mejor título que "Bailando", nombre original de esto.**

**Hablando de la inspiración para escribirlo literal fue lo del inicio, estaba escribiendo un Parksborn y no me convencía la escena de baile de ese shot. Para quitarme la frustración decidí comenzar a ponerme al corriente con Miraculous y eso me recordó esta ship cuyo longfic tenía bien olvidado (aún no lo público, ni lo busquen), y la frustración hizo esto.**

**Técnicamente aplique el consejo de Kagami, no cambie la técnica solo el objetivo.**

**Y ya, no tenía mucho chiste esto.**

**Ya se saben la cantaleta usual aquí en Fanfiction, agreguen a favoritos, comenten, etc. Nos leemos luego.**

**Adiós.**

**PD: Por si quedo rara la coreografía del baile me base en la escena de Encantada en el baile medieval, casi al final de la película. Si les interesa búsquenlo en Youtube como Encantada Aquí Latino.**


End file.
